the_alphaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Tror'gath the Maleficent
Pronounced=Tor-ga-th Tror'gath the Maleficent is a member of the Titanic Eradicators. He is the embodiment of Blackhole itself. He is also the most powerful of his ancient kind. History Legends say that Tror'gath the Maleficent is one of the most powerful beings to exist. It's said that his power is immense, that he is constantly surrounded by a field of crushing gravitational forces that would tear apart all but other Titanic Eradicators or Alpha Gods in ruthless and brutal ways. Within Legend, he's stated to have been born as a counter to the Matter. A being of such raw strength and brutality needed to keep The Balance. It's said that at the dawn of time when the Alphaverse was created, the Alpha Gods and Titanic Eradicators fought a devastating battle. During the battle, it's said that Tror'gath battled against Nadikan Amarar, the first Devil God of Shadows where he was dealt his first defeat. Unlike the other Titanic Eradicators, Tror'gath was far to powerful for the Alpha Gods to seal away within the Pocket Dimension with his fellow titans and was banished to traverse the space between the Ninjago Sub-Universes and Universes, only able to interact with universes that weren't protected by the Alpha Gods or other means. Powers Tror'gath the Maleficent, being a Titanic Eradicator, has a massive array of celestial powers. He's able to generate blackholes of immense gravitation fields and mass. Some so powerful, that even he uses this power rarely. He can also generate a punch that results in a force that's only slightly worse then when a star goes hypernova. He's able to project himself across time and space itself. He's able to warp space and time to his liking, manipulate the very structure of a universe to cause an implosion of chaos. He can cause an entire planet to be torn apart with a single punch. He can manipulate Pure Dark Anti-Matter to form devastating weapons. Form it into powerful beams of destructive energy or even breath it like fire from his mouth. His strength also enhances his own endurance and durability. He's able to withstand blows that could destroy an entire universe and can quickly heal his body through the use of absorbing any pure evil thought he finds across the vast universes. He's also has immense Telekinetic powers, he can force beings to float, push and pull things to himself. Perhaps, the most powerful he can do, is being able to devour entire universes with little to no difficulty. He can also control several Elemental Powers in addition to his vast might. He can also change his size at will. Weapons Tror'gath often uses his immense celestial power, size, razor sharp claws and immense strength to combat his foes rather then weapons. He is so large, that he towers over beings like Primus and Unicron and is able to hold an entire star within the palm of his hand with little to no problem. Category:Titanic Eradicators Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Elemental Masters Category:Alphaverse Category:Ninjago Category:Demons